YGO EQG - Episode 039
"Showdown" is the 39th episode/chapter of the series. Featured Duel: Applejack vs. Longhorn Turn 1: Longhorn Longhorn draws. He then activates "Different Dimension Capsule" to banish "Giant Ushi Oni" from his Deck. During Longhorn's Standby Phase after activation, he can destroy this card to add the banished card to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Battle Ox" (1700/1000) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Green Apple Golem" (1400/600) in Attack Position. Since "Green Apple Golem" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Yellow Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Miracle Feed" to increase the ATK of "Yellow Apple Golem" by 1000 ("Yellow Apple Golem": 1400 > 2400/600). "Yellow Apple Golem" attacks and destroys "Battle Ox" (Longhorn 4000 > 3300). Since a Beast-Type monster was destroyed by battle, Longhorn activates his face-down "Call of the Wild" to Special Summon "Raging Bull" (1600/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position (as its ATK is less than the ATK of the destroyed monster). She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Longhorn Longhorn draws. He then Tributes "Raging Bull" in order to Tribute Summon "Ushi Oni" (2150/1950) in Attack Position. "Ushi Oni" attacks and destroys "Yellow Apple Golem" (Applejack 4000 > 3250). He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. She then activates the effect of the "Astillbe Archer" in her hand, discarding "Apple Knight" to reduce its Level by 2. She then Normal Summons "Astillbe Archer" (2000/1000; Level 5 > 3) in Attack Position. Since "Apple Knight" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Pip Tokens" (0/0 each) in Attack Position. She then activates "Ultra Growth" to Tribute her two "Pip Tokens" and Special Summon "Maiden of Vines" (1000/1000) and "Sylvan Marshalleaf" (1500/1200) from her Deck in Attack Position. She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position. She then equips "Orchid Cowboy" with "Turbo Revolver", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Orchid Cowboy": 2100 > 3100/600). "Orchid Cowboy" attacks and destroys "Ushi Oni" (Longhorn 3300 > 2350). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Longhorn Longhorn draws. Since it's been two turns, the effect of "Different Dimension Capsule" activates, destroying itself and allowing Longhorn to add "Giant Ushi Oni" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Cowboy" to detach an Overlay Unit, negate the activation of "Call of the Haunted" and destroy it. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Ushi Oni" (2150/1950) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Ushi Oni" in order to Special Summon "Giant Ushi Oni" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. He then equips "Giant Ushi Oni" with "Axe of Despair", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Giant Ushi Oni": 2600 > 3600/2100). "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks and destroys "Orchid Cowboy" (Applejack 3250 > 2750). Since an Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, Applejack activates her face-down "Overlay Recovery" to revive "Maiden of Vines" (1000/1000) and "Sylvan Marshalleaf" (1500/1200) in Defense Position and increase their Levels by 1. Since "Giant Ushi Oni" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, allowing it to attack again. "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks and destroys "Sylvan Marshalleaf". He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Green Apple Golem" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Defender" (1400/2600) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Longhorn Longhorn draws. He then equips "Giant Ushi Oni" with "Fairy Meteor Crush", granting it the ability to inflict piercing damage. "Giant Ushi Oni" attacks "Orchid Defender", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Defender" to detach "Green Apple Golem" and negate the attack. Turn 8: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates "Apple Golem Grenade" to banish all three "Apple Golems" from her Graveyard ("Red Apple Golem" was sent to the Graveyard via "Graceful Charity") and destroy three cards Longhorn controls; "Fairy Meteor Crush", "Axe of Despair" and "Giant Ushi Oni" are all destroyed. Due to the second effect of "Apple Golem Grenade", Longhorn takes 500 damage for each one destroyed (Longhorn 2350 > 850). "Orchid Defender" attacks Longhorn directly (Longhorn 850 > 0).